Horrible Secrets
by ghost509
Summary: This is a spin off, of F-ckthesystem(s) story 'Five Night's at Freddi's'. I have permission, but this has almost nothing to do with the original. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**( I want to say, I DO NOT OWN THE STORY 'FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDI'S! THE STORY WAS CREATED/IS OWNED BY THE VERY TALENTED AUTHOR F-ckthesystem125(thanks again comrade). The story is fucking AMAZING, so please check it out, and give him(or her) support, and their other stories. Anyway, like the title suggests, this story is a alternate chapter 16, 17, and my own added stuff here and their. I'm even gonna add a minor OC(gonna die) and ASSASSIN. So, lets get to it then.)**

**Everyone and everything has secrets. But this new security guard, and this new building, have the most. But what if, a person with hundreds of secrets shows up, and shines the light on this 'haunted' place. Join Tony, the newest part of the Fazbear family, on his quest to find out the truth, and the horrible past of the pizzeria, and of his new friends. ALTERNATE VERSION/DIFFRENT VERSION OF F-ckthesystem (s) story 'Five Night's at Freddi's'. I have permission from the author to tweak/change a few chapters in my own way. So no flames.**

* * *

**(7:30 pm)**

_"And, with the recent reports of multiple robberies, no one is safe." _A news reporter informed, before the television that was showing the news, was turned off.

Mr. Fazbear sighed, before dragging his hands over his face. He was worried. There had been multiple robberies going on in the city, and mainly, around Freddi Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was worried. What if the next place to get hit, was his pizzeria. The girls could take care of themselves, and Tony, the newest night guard, could also protect himself and them. But, if either of the nine got broke or injured, he would be out a lot of money.

_'Ha, maybe I should hire a bodyguard, for the security guard.' _The owner thought with a dry chuckle. After a few seconds, his eyes widened in realization of the brilliant idea he just had. Of course, he didn't want to/couldn't hire one, and he needed someone to be, and quote, 'armed and dangerous'.

He sighed, before pulling out his smartphone, and dialing random, nonsense numbers. He placed the phone next to his ear, and listened to the annoying ringing that followed. But soon, someone picked up.

"Hello, is this, uh, 'Sin'?" Mr. Fazbear weakly asked.

"If you're asking if this is Assassin, then yes. Grow some fucking balls Fazbear." Assassin ordered from the other line, as he sat in a chair, at a table, that was next to the window of his hotel room. On the bed, were two very large suitcases, and in his hand, a silver briefcase. He slammed it onto the table, while opening it, and putting the phone on speaker.

"Well sorry, but I thought that the NSA was still looking for you." Fazbear shot back with a sigh.

"The agents that were, are dead now." Assassin replied, while taking out pieces of a sniper rifle out of his case, and putting it together.

"Anyway, I need your help."

"Assassination or smuggling?"

"Neither. There has been multiple robberies around my establishment, and I need someone to protect it, the girls, and the new security guard."

"Why me? And, I would've thought fuckin 'Golden' would've gotten to him now." Assassin replied, while setting the stand on the window seal, and looking at the arena that was across the street.

"Because you have experience with the girls, and the restaurant. Besides, 'Golden', uh, left him alone."

"What? The fuckin she devil bitch tried to get me multiple times. What's so fucking special about him?" Assassin exclaimed.

"I don't know. He's special, or something. So, will you do it?"

"Hell, the fuck, no." Assassin said, as he looked through the scope, finding the target, who was wearing a full green tuxedo.

"Please. You used to love Foxy and Mangle."

"The key words being used to."

"Come on. If anything happens then the restaurant will get shut down, I'll be in debt, the new guy will be fired, and the girls will go into storage. Or, worse. Do you really want, knowing that the reason why they might die, is/was because of you?" Fazbear questioned. As this, Assassin sighed, and swore under his breath.

"Fuck. Fine, I'll do it."

"Great, where are you?"

"Russia."

"Russia?! Why are you in Russia?" Fazbear asked. At this Assassin tapped the phone.

"Look at your phone." Assassin ordered.

Fazbear looked at the phone, and what he saw, was the arena. The video view showed, a man in a green suit. But then, the view shook, and the man's head obtained a bullet hole in his forehead. People ran and screamed, trying to find cover.

"That's why. Ok, I'll be there in like, four hours."

"What? Why that long?"

"Because now I have the fucking Russian police, army, news reporters, and I think American Agents on my tale." Assassin informed, before hanging up, and placing the phone in his pocket. He practically ran to his suitcases, before opening them up.

**(Outside the hotel.)**

"Мы Вам в окружении. Выходите с поднятыми руками." **(We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up.)**

Russian police swarmed the front of the hotel. Their cars were placed a shields, and all had assault rifles, handguns, or shotguns. They watched as a large, black figure started walking towards the door, so they got in firing position. But when the figure walked out, they all had one emotion. Fear.

"Матерь Божья." **(Mother of god.) **The head Russian police officer stated.

Why you may ask. Well, it's because Assassin was wearing a juggernaut suit. And, in his hands, was a loaded minigun.


	2. He's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

**Assassin**

* * *

**(^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^This line means location change to either inside or outside.)(And, incase the car Assassin drives is not real, just roll with it. Also, read chapters 16 and 17 of F-ckthesystem125 'Five Night's at Freddi's' in order to follow along/keep up. HE OWNS THE STORY! THIS IS JUST A SPINOFF! I OWN NOTTHIGN BUT ASSSSSIN(OBVIOUSLY) AND MY NEW OC, MIKEY! BUT, I AM USING SNIPPETS FROM THOSE CHAPTERS, DUE TO AUTHOR PERMISSION!)**

**(4 hours later. 11:30 pm.)**

Fazbear impatiently walked back and forth in his restaurant. The Pizzeria was closed, Tony was here, and both his and the animatronics were watching him with curiosity.

"Everything alright, Mr. Fazbear?" Tony asked, confused as too why Fazbear looked worried, scared even. At this the owner sighed, before turning to them.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm just, waiting for my new, uh, part time, night shift employee." Fazbear.

"Employee? But, I thought Tony was the only one working the night shift." Bonnie spoke up, confused as too why there would be a new night shifter. At this Fazbear sighed, before trying his best to look confident.

"Well, there has been multiple robberies in the area. And, if anything happened to Tony, or you girls, then I would be out of business. So, to keep you safe, I've hired a, old security guard to keep you safe."

This had gotten everyone, especially the animatronics confused. Why would a security guard _want _to come back.

"Who is it?" Foxy asked.

* * *

A black Casco is seen pulling up into the parking lot. It turned around, and backed up into a parking spot, allowing the front to point away from the pizzeria. The engine was stopped, and a figure wearing all black got out, and closed the door.

* * *

"Is it Mike?"

* * *

The figure is seen walking to the trunk.

* * *

"Nope."

* * *

Said figure opens the trunk.

* * *

"Jeremy?"

* * *

He pulls out a black duffel bag, before slinging it over his shoulders.

* * *

"Nope."

* * *

The all black wearing figure closes the trunk.

* * *

"PG?"

* * *

He starts walking towards the front doors. His sneakers crunched the leaves below his feet.

* * *

"What? I thought he died."

* * *

The figure stops in front of the doors, and looks up at the sign, which showed Freddi, Bonnie, and Chica, along with the name of the establishment.

* * *

"Then who?'

* * *

The figure sighed, before making his way to open the door.

* * *

"One of the bravest, craziest, and scariest people I have ever meet. The only one to not have any major problems working here. The last guard to sur-not quit." Fazbear informed with a fake cough.

At this info, the animatronics eyes widened, while Tony seemed intriguied.

"You mean-?" Mangle started to ask, with a blush on her face, only to be cut off by Fazbear.

"Yes. I've 'rehired' A-." Fazbear started to announce, only to be cut off by a new voice.

"Did I say, you were worthy enough to speak my name aloud?"

Fazbear, Tony, and the animatronics turned their attention, as a young, short brown haired, brown eyed, Caucasian male, who was wearing all black walked towards them. When he was about 10 feet away, he sat the duffel bag on the ground, opened his arms, and gave them a smile.

"I'm baaaaaaaack." Assassin exclaimed.

Fazbear looked at the lad with a smile, Tony seemed interested, and the animatronics froze in place at seeing the old, but young security guard once again. Bonnie held her arm tightly, remembering what he had done to her long ago, before the updates/upgrades.

Anyway, before anyone could blink, Foxy and Mangle had tackled the young killer to the ground, squeezing the life out of him in happiness.

"Assassin!" They squealed in happiness, while nuzzling and hugging him to death. Assassin let out a pained groan at getting knocked down, and the hugs, but returned them nonetheless. But after a few seconds, Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him.

"Uh girls, mind letting our old 'friend' up?" Fazbear questioned. Foxy and Mangle blushed, before getting off and helping Assassin up. He smiled at the two, making them blush even more and to look away slyly.

"Ah Fagbear, I wish I could say it's good to see you again, but it's not." Assassin replied with a smile, causing the others to let out chuckles, and Fazbear to scowl.

"Anyway Assassin, I would like you too meet Tony, the newest addition to the Fazbear family." Mr. Fazbear said. Assassin nodded, before looking towards the bandaged up security guard.

"Nice to meet ya." Assassin said, before scanning his old friends. But when his eyes landed on Bonnie and Freddi, he smiled as they blushed. But than he let out a small chuckle, before putting his hands on his mouth, trying to suppress it. But it didn't work. Assassin laughed out loudly, causing them to fume with anger, and confusing the others.

"Ah, you two look so, precious." Assassin laughed, while getting on his hands and knees, before hitting the floor out of laughter. Freddi and Bonnie blushed, but growled out in anger as the young man laughed at their new forms. They did, and didn't miss him.

"I don't get it. Why are you laughing?" Tony asked, confused at this 'Assassin's' actions. At this, Assassin's laughter had died down to the occasional chuckle, while he stood up and looked at Tony.

"D-Did you not know? They used to be _guys_, a-and now t-their not!"

"So?"

"So? It's funny." Assassin replied, receiving a blank/confused look from Tony. "Wow, if we're gonna we working together, or at least, me keeping you safe, you really need to get a sense of humor." Assassin stated. There was silence for a few seconds, before Fazbear let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, this has been fun. So, stay safe, be careful-." Fazbear stated, before leaning down to Assassin and whispering "-don't tell him about this restaurants past, the girl's pasts, or your past-." Fazbear informed, before standing straight with a smile "-and, remember to have fun!" The owner informed, before walking away towards the doors.

"Mr. Fagbear everybody." Assassin said, while giving a sarcastic slow clap.

"Fagbear?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I call him a faggot, because he looks super gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"But you look very, super gay!" Assassin called back. Fazbear tighten his mouth, and let out a small, muffled scream. He walked out, not looking back, and secretly, not caring if Assassin would get hurt. Assassin chuckled, before turning back to the group.

"So, is there a place for me to set up, or something?"

"Uh, I guess center stage or kid cove?" Tony answered, while pointing down the hallway that led to said places.

"Cool, cool." Assassin replied, before grabbing his bag, and walking towards the hall. But as he walking down, he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his own. He looked down, smirking as a blushing Foxy and Mangle held on. Tony felt a ping of jealously hit him at the scene, but he brushed it off, trying to not let it inter fear in his work.

**(3 hours later.)**

Tony was sitting in the office, switching from camera to camera, keeping an eye on everyone/thing. He checked kid cove, and became a little more jealous. The view showed as Assassin flexed both arms, while Foxy and Mangle held on, feeling how much more muscle he obtained. They giggled like schoolgirls, and blushed like there was no tomorrow. Tony growled slightly, before turning to the new, outside camera. What he saw, shocked and scared him.

A blue van pulled up outside. His very hated nemesis/bully, Tim, was sitting shotgun. And, on the inside, were a bunch of other males.

"Oh shit!" Tony exclaimed, while shooting up from his seat.

"What is it?" Goldie questioned, while peaking at the camera. "Is that Tim? What's he doing here?"

"Nothing good." Tony replied, watching as Tim exited the van, with a baseball in his hands, and a smirk on his face. "I think he's still angry from earlier."

"And, he brought friends to help." Goldie stated, making Tony very worried.

"I hate those guys. They all bullied me in High School! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Tony exclaimed in horror, before getting his mouth covered by Goldie.

"Calm down." She ordered, while feeling Tony wince at her, but none the less, he followed her instruction. She sighed, before removing her hand. "Good. Now, they have seven on their side, while we have 13, but realistically, 20, due to the psycho Assassin is. Plus, we know the pizzeria better than anyone else." She informed, before a dark grin over took her face. "Besides, most men are weak to certain things." Goldie informed, while Tony had a blank expression. "Ok, here's the plan."

-With Mikey(OC friend of Tim)

One of Tim's friends, an average male, at about 5'4, was walking down one of the hallways of the pizzeria. A old, Marble's Ideal Hunting Knife was held in his hand, and a duffel bag filled with toilet paper and eggs, just for fun. But, he noticed as a flickering light came from a room, which he had two windows. He walked to the door way, and saw as a 16 year old male teenager sat on the chair, had his feet propped on the table, and while watching the camera.

"Well, well, well, an easy kill." Mikey said, and he took a step forward, only to stop in place as the teen pulled out a silenced, Silverballer Pistol.

"You don't wanna to that." He spoke, not even looking up from the camera.

"What? You honestly want to believe, that I'm that stupid. That's not a real gun." Mikey chuckled, before trying to move forward. Only for a bullet to into his skull. He fell down to the ground dead. Assassin looked at the camera, before shrugging.

"Oh, I meant for the arm." He stated, while placing the tablet on the desk, and put the gun back into his own duffel bag. He looked over the body, before something caught his eye. Assassin got up from his seat, walked to the body, and picked up the knife. "Nice knife." He whispered to himself, before looking from side to side, and placing it in his pocket. The young killer looked around the office, before sighing, and went to his bag. Only to pull out a large garbage bag, obviously prepared incase of needing to hide a body.

**(Minutes later.)**

Having stuffed Mikey and his(Mikey's) duffel bag into the garbage bag, Assassin dragged the bag to center stage. With a small huff, he placed it onto the ground, before peaking into the main stage area. But what he saw, made his eyes turn dark. Tony had his hands clenched, Tom and his lackeys were laughing, and some of the girls, the people(or whatever) that had actually treated him kindly, without any other purpose, were crying. He growled, before placing the garbage bag into the bathroom, and walked into the area.

"Out!" He ordered without a second thought, while drawing the attention from everyone to himself.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Get the girls out of here. Right, now." Assassin ordered, venom lacing his tone. Tony slightly gulped, before he and Goldie nodded. Within seconds, Tony and the girls were on the opposite side of the pizzeria. Allowing Assassin to turn his attention to the laughing 'leader'.

"Wow, sending in a child to do an assholes job. Never knew they were so pathetic." Tim laughed, while his 'friends' backed him up with laughing. Assassin growled, before leaning down against the large table(Tim, his brother, and friends were tied to chairs, and were placed under the table, like a regular person).

"Tell me, what you said to them." Assassin ordered.

"I told them the truth. Their nothing but murderous, monsters. Not my fault they can't handle the truth." Tim informed. Assassin's hands clenched, and he blew air through his nose, trying to keep his cool. With that, he walked towards the bathroom, before dragging the garbage bag to them.

"You wanna see a murderous monster?" Assassin said, grunting as he lifted the bag onto the table. He took out Mikey's knife, before cutting the bag open. When cut, he slammed it onto the table, forcing Mikey's dead bodies head to pop out, shocking and scaring everyone, but got Tim angry. "How about that for one?" Assassin questioned, while walking to the old storage room, he had locked up a long time ago.

"Y-You killed him? YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM?!" Tim exclaimed, while thrashing against the restraints. Assassin chuckled as he unlocked and opened the door, before pulling out a cart.

"Yup, I killed him." Assassin stated, before allowing the enemies to see the cart. What was on it, worried them greatly. On it, had multiple items. Gas can of some type of liquid, a rag, car charger with jumper cables, pliers, lighters, a giant wrench, a drill, a jar of scorpions, and a small, brown vile with the skull and cross bones logo on it. He picked up the pliers, before clicking them together. "And, soon, you'll wish you were too."

**(3 and a half hours later.)**

"Thanks again my friend." Mr. Fazbear thanked, while placing one hand on top of the Casco, and the other placed on the door. Currently Assassin was back in his Casco. Mr. Fazbear, Tony, and even the girls were outside, wanting to thank Assassin, or at least, to say goodbye, for now.

"No problem. Anything for my girls." Assassin replied, causing the animatronics to blush. Fazbear smiled, before standing back from the car. He slightly elbowed Tony, drawing his attention to the old owner. He motioned his head towards Assassin, while Tony 'ohh'd'.

"Y-Yeah. T-Thanks for the help." Tony thanked, still slightly paranoid from the screams he heard last night.

"Anything for a friend." Assassin replied with a smirk. Tony and Fazbear nodded(although Tony did it nervously) and moved away from the car. Assassin nodded back, before starting his car. But before he could drive away, Foxy and Mangle slyly moved up to him. They bent down, before lightly pecking him on the cheek, causing to young teen to smile slightly.

"Goodbye." They sorrowfully whispered, before going back to the group. His smile faltered slightly, but it stayed. Without he reached into the tray that said beside his eat, and put on his one sided, black sunglasses.

"Hey, don't worry. You'll see me again." Assassin called back, before he started to drive away. He exited the parking lot and turned right, before Tony called.

"Assassin!" Tony called out. He stopped just as he turned, and looked back at the group. "What did you do too Tim and his friends?" Tony asked, drawing the attention from Mr. Fazbear.

"Oh, they're in there." Assassin answered, while pointing to a dumpster, that was being emptied into a trash truck. The group turned as the truck started to crush the trash, resulting in blood to spread everywhere, shocking the group.

"You killed them?!" Tony exclaimed, causing Assassin to laugh loudly, and evilly.

"Fazbear told you I was crazy!" Assassin yelled, before hitting the gas, and speeding down the road.

* * *

But, the story isn't over yet. Far from it.


End file.
